Metal Destoroyah
Metal Destoroyah is a giant Metal fan, demon-spawn kaiju, and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Metal Destoroyah is tough, mean, and evil. Being a complete monster, Metal Destoroyah will destroy anything and everything in sight. The only thing he doesn't completely hate is Metal music, and will often start playing Bring Me To Life in battles. History Debut and Death In Los Angeles, a party was going on in a nightclub. "DEATH TO DISCO!" was strung over the entrance. However, when they were preparing to destroy the Disco records there, the ground suddenly shook. The music playlist turning to Disco, the residents of the nightclub had no time to ponder as Disco Megalon burrowed up from the ground, killing everyone inside. Two more kaiju, Classical Rhedosaurus and Metal Destoroyah, popped up next to Disco Megalon and began to rampage throughout Los Angeles. Metal Destoroyah began a rampage, destroying everything in sight. As Metal Destoroyah destroyed a Disco store, the beetle god scolded him before Kamen Rider Mainframe size-shifted into view and punched Metal Destoroyah in the face! At the same time, another new challenger known as FlamingoMask shifted into kaiju size, ready to defend Los Angeles from Classical Rhedosaurus. Disco Megalon first attacked by sending Disco beams at Kamen Rider Mainframe and Metal Destoroyah, turning against the abomination/metal fanatic. As Kamen Rider Mainframe said how he was going to kill them, Disco Megalon announced that he would survive and got out a kaiju-sized record player, playing I Will Survive throughout Los Angeles. As Metal Destoroyah insulted I Will Survive, he slashed at Kamen Rider Mainframe with his Horn Katana, which missed. Disco Megalon completely focused on the demon-spawn, slamming his drill-arms into the kaiju. At the same time, Mainframe slashed Metal Destoroyah's horn with his Mainframe Slasher. However, Metal Destoroyah was able to blast the two with a Micro-Oxygen beam and throw Disco Megalon at Kamen Rider Mainframe. In a killing blow, Metal Destoroyah ripped out the Gloria Gaynor record and put on Bring Me To Life, boosting his own power while dampening Disco Megalon's. Shrugging off another Disco beam, Metal Destoroyah was caught off-guard by Kamen Rider Mainframe's Mainframe Buster. As a giant energy beam flew towards him, time seemed to stop and the beam suddenly split into ten more when it finished, making Metal Destoroyah gush out blood and blowing up part of his chest. Disco Megalon replied to this by remarking that Disco won't die but Metal will before blasting another chunk off of the evil kaiju with a rainbow beam from his bowtie. Drilling into Metal Destoroyah's wings, Disco Megalon was grabbed by the opponent's tail and thrown into the battle between FlamingoMask and Classical Rhedosaurus, who had suddenly become not-so Classical. At the same time, Kamen Rider Mainframe and Metal Destoroyah slashed each other with the Mainframe Slasher and Horn Katana, respectively. After throwing a Disco store at Kamen Rider Mainframe, Metal Destoroyah's chest pattern glowed purple and opened. As Bring Me To Life blared out, Metal Destoroyah blasted Mainframe with his chest cannon, doing massive damage. As he roared savagely and charged a Micro-Oxygen Beam, Metal Destoroyah noticed Kamen Rider Mainframe transforming. As Mainframe's new form appeared, Metal Destoroyah let out the Micro-Oxygen Beam, only for it to be completely absorbed and fizzled out in his hand. Kamen Rider Mainframe next made a huge high-speed combo of punches on Metal Destoroyah before kicking him in the chest, sending him flying into his records and smashing them. As he began another punching combo, Mainframe grabbed the Horn Katana's energy with his bare hands as Metal Destoroyah wildly slashed with it, it gaining a teal tint as he did so. The Horn Katana's energy then proceeded to fly into Metal Destroyah's head. The evil kaiju's head glowed with energy for a few seconds, letting Metal Destoroyah rethink his choices and life and contemplate how he fucked up bad enough to die having his head blown up while blaring out Wake Me Up Inside. And then his head exploded, killing him. Abilities *'Horn Katana' - Metal Destoroyah can slash at foes with a laser from his horn. This is one of Metal Destoroyah's most powerful attacks, and deals great damage. *'Micro-Oxygen Beam' - Metal Destoroyah is able to blast enemies with a powerful beam of micro-oxygen from his mouth. *'Chest Cannon' - Metal Destoroyah's most powerful weapon is a large purple beam of micro-oxygen from his floral chest pattern. *''Flight'' - Metal Destoroyah can use his massive wings to fly at Mach 1. Weaknesses *'Cold' - Metal Destoroyah is weak to cold temperatures and cold energy. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Male Category:Destoroyahs Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)